The Closest I am to Living Life on the Edge
by GoodCopLovesBadCop
Summary: What if there was a different ending to "Abuse"?
1. Post Abuse

**My take on what should have happened after "Abuse". **

**For the sake of the story, Elliot is DIVORCED :) and Eli is obviously not born.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I wish I owned Mr. Stabler ;)**

**Read, Enjoy, Review  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"I hereby place custody of Ashley Austin Black with the state of New York. I do not feel that Mrs. Austin is is capable enough to care for this child properly. The child will remain in child services until a family I see fit to care for her is available. Thank you. "

And with the slam of the gavel, the decision was made. 'Ashley was no longer the responsibility of the estranged singer. She was never home anyway. Never cooked her daughter a nice meal. Never took her to the park. Never played a game, or just spent time with her "miracle". Hell, she didnt even _love_ her.' Olivia thought as she processed the verdict. In a way, she won. She got justice. Someone finally listened to Ashley's cries to be heard, and opened the doors for her to finally be loved by people who actually give a damn. On the other hand, the perfect family has not turned up, and Ashley was now "in the system".

* * *

After court let out Olivia caught a glimpse of Ashley.

"Ashley!" Olivia called out as she ran to catch up with her

"What do you want Olivia?" She retorted with hint of anger. She was mostly hurt and very confused as to why Olivia would not take her home.

"Hunnie, I want you to know that I still want to be your friend. I care a lot about you and I know you must be very confused about what is going to happen. If you'll let me, I would like to be your friend, is that okay with you?"

Ashley thought for a moment before she replied. "Mmm, I don't know Olivia, I really like spending time with you, can I see you at work?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all. Maybe you could come by on Monday, and I'll take you to lunch, how does that sound?"

"Okay! See you then" They hugged as Olivia said goodbye.

Olivia thought for a long time about Ashely when she returned home. After trying and failing to sleep, she decided to call it quits. She threw on a pair of stretch pants, an over sized T-shirt, which she did not recognize as her own, and laced up her running shoes. Even at 3am she had enough energy to go for a jog. She jogged around the city, starting out on her normal route and eventually straying from her original path. After 30 minutes, she absentmindedly found herself speed walking past his new apartment. She wasn't sure what compelled her to come here, but she felt comfortable knowing that her mind seemed to know what she needed before she did. Before she had time to debate knocking, her hand was already rapping on the door.

Elliot was sitting on his couch, with a cold beer in hand. His life since the divorce has consisted of work, work and work. If he was lucky enough to be home, he watched old re-runs, or sports while unwinding with a beer or two. Times of sleep were few and far between and his mind was often occupied of many thoughts about open cases, his failed marriage, and inevitably, his partner.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts, and left him wondering who had come for a visit in the early morning hours. His kids? maybe.

As he opened the door, he was surprised to see her standing there. His mind suddenly conjured up every possible thing that could be wrong.

Olivia watched as every emotion played across his face, smiling inwardly as she read his mind. She knew he was very concerned as to why she was at his door. If the situation were reversed, she knew that she'd be doing the same thing.

"El, can I come in, or are ya gonna make me stay out here?" She asked, pulling him from his worries

"Uh, yeah Liv, sorry" was his reply, embarrassed that he had her standing there for the better part of 2 minutes. "What brings you by? Is everything okay?" He asked, with caution. He knew this Ashley case had really gotten to her and was certain she was now ready to express to him what her _real_ reasons were for her attachment to the young girl.

"Yes, I was, uh, in the neighborhood?" She replied, not sounding so convincing. She lived no where near his new place. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Yeah, right, and I was going to get a good nights rest. Liv, what is it?" He flashed her that smile. The one that said 'come on, im your best friend, let me in'. He hoped that was enough to make her spill.

Olivia found her way to his couch, while he went to the fridge to grab her a beer. She gladly accepted the cold drink, cracked open the can, and took a long sip. Elliot observed her actions and looked at her quizzically.

"Liv..." He ushered, hoping she would finish.

"Okay, okay, you caught me. I just couldn't sleep, and went for a jog. Somehow I ended up here. I started out on my usual path, and only realized I had diverted when I was standing outside. I'm not even sure why I'm here. I've just been thinking so much lately, this thing wish Ashley just got me thinking, ya know? Like this mother has this wonderful child as her daughter, and she doesn't make the fucking time to _love_ her. How can you do that El? I see you with your kids and I know nothing, not even your divorce, could ever stop you from loving them, Hugging them, or just giving them the attention they want and deserve. And here I am, wanting a child so badly, and this woman who has one won't give her the time of day, what is wrong with her? All these thoughts were keeping we awake, I just couldn't lay there anymore." She stopped as she felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye and tried to stop it before Elliot saw it, but as usual it was too late. Elliot watched her intently as she spilled her feelings, letting them flow freely, knowing she could fully trust and confide in him. That was the beauty of their relationship. No matter what they told each other, no matter how bad or stressful things got, they never once judged the other. They just listened, watched, and supported each other.

"So, how do we fix this?" He asked her.

"I don't even know, in a way I feel like I helped her, because now she's not with her mother, but now she's in the system. What if where she ends up is worse than where she came from? How did I help then?" She responded, searching his eyes, hoping that somewhere in those deep blue pools, he had the answer.

"Adopt her" He responded, quickly and without hesitation. As if the answer was so obvious, and in plain view. She looked shocked and immediately thought he had lost his mind.

"God bless you?!" She retorted. "Adopt her? Is that your solution?"

Elliot chuckled "Yes, Liv, she loves you, and I know you would be great for her. I know that she would be thrilled if you were the one to take care of her. And then you would know for sure that Ashley would be loved, not just by you, but by everyone in your life." He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes "Livvie, do you want to adopt Ashley?"

Olivia thought for a moment. she hadn't allowed herself to admit this, let alone think about admitting it to anyone else, even Elliot. But what did she have to lose? It's just Elliot. She nodded her head up and down, and started into his eyes.

"Then lets get the paperwork started. I'll help you. We have tomorrow off, so we can head down town and start the process. Ashley is going to be so excited!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses Stabler! I said I would like to, but I don't think I'm fit to. I mean, look at my job, El, I'm never home, I would be just as bad as Ricky. Ashley deserves better than that."

"No, don't think that Liv, I know just as much as you do that this is whats right. She loves you, and don't even try to tell me you don't love her. I see it in your eyes, I have since we first met Ashley. I'll be a character witness, I'll do what ever it takes to make this possible for you. If this is what you want, then lets go for it, let me help you, please Livvie, I just wanna see you happy." He pleaded, and persuaded and to top it off, he sealed his argument with kiss.

Shocked at first, Olivia widened her eyes as Elliot crashed his lips into hers. Her body gave into his kiss as her eyes fluttered shut. Taking in the moment. Tasting his kiss. It was all she needed to give her the strength to proceed with the adoption. As long as Elliot was willing to help her, she wanted to give it a shot. What could go wrong, right?

* * *

**So, What did you think??? This is my first E/O fanfic. Review and let me know if I should continue. If you have ideas that you would like to see me put in the story, send 'em my way!!**


	2. The Adoption

**Thanks for the great reviews!! They mean so much to me!! Again, if you have any ideas that might help me make this more interesting for you, let me know!! I am a first time writer, so bear with me :)**

**Keep those awesome reviews coming!! **

****edge15684--I have a feeling that kiss was more than just for support ;)**

**Read, Enjoy, Review--THANKS!! **

**Again--All SVU characters are not mine!! I do own Grace Parker! And any other person you may not recognize. **

**Onward!!  
**

* * *

_Shocked at first, Olivia widened her eyes as Elliot crashed his lips into hers. Her body gave into his kiss as her eyes fluttered shut. Taking in the moment. Tasting his kiss. It was all she needed to give her the strength to proceed with the adoption. As long as Elliot was willing to help her, she wanted to give it a shot. What could go wrong, right?_

The next morning Olivia found herself asleep in the arms of Elliot, on his couch. They must have dozed off after convincing her to adopt Ashley. Even though the couch was not very comfortable, she found that she had slept better last night than she had in a very long time. Looking at her cell phone, she saw that it was almost 8:30 and if she was going to be the least bit productive on her day off, she better get moving. Careful not wake Elliot, she slipped out of his arms and went to make some coffee and breakfast. She whizzed around the kitchen, finding all of the paraphernalia for their morning meal in no time. After a good 15 minutes, Olivia had the coffee started and almost done, along with 4 eggs, toast, and bacon. Just enough for the two of them. She glanced of on the couch at Elliot, still asleep like a rock. A smile crept across her face as she she noticed how peaceful he looked.

The last year had been hard on him, with the divorce and all, and even though she was there for him every step of the way, he had only seemed to be moving past this bump in the road recently. He made a nice home here, in his new apartment. 3 bedrooms,one for the twins, and one for the older girls, and one of course for himself, although he has said he's gotten so used to the couch, that he forgets he even has a warm bed to sleep in now. And trust me, the couch has seen better days.

"El, wake up, I made breakfast." She whispered in his ear as she tried to wake him.

"You? Made food? Is it edible?" He teased, as his eyes fluttered open, taking in the welcoming sound of her voice, and her sweet smile first thing this morning. He always wanted this to be the norm.

"Ha, ha, very funny" She teased back, adding a hint of dry humor "Yes, its edible, but its getting cold so you'd better wake up, and get the table, stabler"

He pulled her down to him and landed another kiss on her soft lips "Good morning beautiful, thank you for breakfast."

Olivia was stunned, and her brain started screaming at her 'Did he really just call me beautiful?! And whats with these kisses!? I mean I am not complaining, but...'

Elliot broke into her thoughts "Liv, you okay?" He asked, not being able to read the expression on her face

"Uh, yeah, yes, I'm fine, Good morning to you too, and no thanks are needed, I should be thanking you"

"Oh, really? Why's that?" He asked as they walked towards the kitchen, taking their places at the table.

"Because, I barged down your door last night and spilled my guts to you at 3am, and you didn't make me leave." She said with a smile

"Hey, that's what I'm here for" He responded as he locked eye contact with her.

She nodded and gave him another warm smile, secretly thanking him again. As the finished their breakfast, Elliot helped her clean up the mess. They worked as team of course, Olivia washing the dishes, and Elliot drying them. After the dishes were clean they went around and put each one in it's respective place, just where they were found. Even the simple task of cleaning up after a meal came so naturally to them, as if this is how is should be, every day.

"Liv, do you want to go home and change before we head down town?"

"Yeah, I guess I should, I don't exactly have the right attire on at the moment to be asking to adopt a child" She laughed.

"Okay, I'll take you, just let me shower and get ready"

"No, it's okay, ill walk over, I didn't get my morning run in anyway" she smiled back

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Okay, I can pick you up, and take you when you're ready" He suggested as he walked her to his door, the gentleman he was.

"That sounds great, I'm just going to walk over, shower and get ready, 40 minutes tops." she responded as she turned to say good bye.

"I'll be there" He went in for a kiss, as she went in for their usual hug, which made for a very awkward moment. Since neither of them really knew what was going on. Obviously the feelings were there, and mutual, just under the rug for so long, that neither of them knew how to act now that it was in the open.

Elliot held her hand in his and placed the other on her cheek. She let her face reach towards his. They met in the middle and kissed once more, this time allowing it to deepen when Olivia opened her mouth. His tongue slipped in and danced with hers. God, even their kisses came naturally!!

They finally parted ways and Olivia started her walk home, while Elliot went to shower. The events from the early morning and today left them both thinking.

On her walk, Olivia pondered Elliot's sudden change in behavior, and while she wasn't complaining, she certainly was very confused. She knew her feelings for Elliot went deeper than any friendship, but she became used to having to keep them hidden. Now, he was single and definitely showing signs if interest for her. But with their job, how could they possibly pursue a romantic relationship? As she neared her building, she decided that she would just have to talk to him about this later. For now she was going to have to enjoy it.

Elliot too thought about his feelings for Olivia. He always knew there was something more to their relationship, but couldn't quite place his finger on it. Being married for so long prevented him from seeing the truth. He loved her. Plain and simple. He was always the first one to protect her, guide her, listen to her, understand her, and through all that, he was the first one to love her. He wanted to show her on plenty of occasions, but the band of gold on his left finger got in the way. But now, nothing was going to get in his way. He would do whatever it took to love her, the way she deserved.

Just as Olivia finished getting ready there was a knock at her door. Oddly enough she found herself feeling anxious, and nervous, with butterflies in her stomach. Elliot coming over was not a new occurrence, in fact since his divorce, he visited her more than he was at his own place. She opened the door for him, and smiled at how well he was dressed. He was donned in black slacks and a light blue button down collared shirt that made his eyes pop. he fidgeted with his hands, letting her know he too, was nervous.

"Come on in El, I just have to put on shoes and then I'll be ready. You look nice by the way." She commented as she smiled at him again

"Thanks, you look great too, I would definitely give you a kid" After realizing she could have taken that the wrong way, he tried to redeem himself "I mean, if I were an adoption agent"

she stifled a laugh "It's okay El, I knew what you meant. I'm ready now."

"Age before beauty" He teased, receiving a light punch to the arm

"Then I guess it's after you stabler, since you are older and I am most definitely more beautiful than you" She shot back with a laugh

"You got me there, Liv" He replied more seriously as he followed her out, locking her door behind them with his key.

They found his car, and Elliot decided to open the door for her. she eyeballed him, looking confused. She wasn't used to such gentlemanly treatment, not from any man, especially Elliot. She thanked him though, and watched him walk to his side and enter the car. As he got in she watched his every move. Suddenly everything he did was intriguing, and left her wondering what was going on? Why is she feeling so awkward? Was she finally going to get what she wanted?

Elliot felt her eyes on him and knew how she was feeling. He felt it too. Without a word, he slipped his land in hers, locking their fingers together. They fit perfectly, like a puzzle that was slowly being put together. He felt her hand squeeze his, and she slowly relaxed in her seat. Somehow she knew that no matter how this turned out, things would be okay.

The ride to ACS was quiet, but was relaxing. Neither of them had spoken, but they didn't need to. Elliot parked, and looked over at Olivia as he turned the car off.

"Are you ready, Livvie?"

"Yes, I am. Ready as I'll ever be. Worst case senerio, they tell me I'm crazy and I walk out of here knowing I still wont be a mother."

"Liv, don't think that"

"It's called being prepared, El. I like to not get my hopes up, okay? I would love it if they see me fit for Ashley, I'll do anything I have to to let them let me bring her home. But I still have to be prepared."

"Well, I have no doubts, I believe 100% you will get your wish." With one last exchange of smiles, they got out of the car, and headed for the building

They walked in and spotted a person who could assist them.

"Hello, my name is Grace Parker, can I help you?"

"Hi Grace, I'm Olivia Benson, and this is Elliot, and I'm here to adopt a child" Olivia stated

"Well you've come to the right place, are you looking to adopt within a specific age range?"

"Well, I actually know the child who I would like to adopt"

"Oh? Umm, and who would that be?" Grace asked

"Her name is Ashley Austin Black" Olivia said positivly

"Okay, hold on, lets see if I can find her file." Grace searched the computer for the young girl and found her quickly "Ah, yes, Ashley, she's a tough cookie. Came in the other day, Did well for the first couple hours, she's very mature for her age, but as soon as we intoduced her to her temporary family, she started screamin' for someone, I can't remember the name, Alvia..no, maybe Elvia, or come to think of it, it was.."

"Olivia?" She half yelled, hoping it was her that Ashley wanted.

"Yes, yes, it was Olivia, are you her?"

"Yes, that's me, see I helped get her away from her mother in court, and we sorta bonded, and now I would like to bring her home, with me, if I could?"

"I see, well, we need you to fill out an application to be sure you are qualified. Then if that goes well, we will set up arrangements to get the process started."

"Okay, the sooner, then better"

Grace got the application together, and handed them to Olivia

"Thanks, can I fill these out here? I would really like to get it done"

"Oh sure, Of course!" She said as she handed Olivia a pen.

Elliot let Olivia to a table in the lobby and helped her fill out the paperwork

About 45 minutes later, she was finally done. "Wow, I feel like they need your whole life story here, El."

"They do, you are trying to get custody of a child who has had a rough start, they need to know you will provide better, and I know you will Liv."

"Thanks El, I needed to hear that before I gave them my application."

"No, problem Livvy, any time"

The went to the desk and Olivia gave grace her application. "This will be reviewed within the next couple days, I'll put a rush on it since you know who you are looking for, and we should contact you in about 5 days. Thanks for coming in, we look forward to seeing you again"

"Thank you Grace"

They exchanged smiles and Elliot led Olivia out, guiding her with his hand on her back. When the reached the car he, again, opened the door for her. After they had departed and were on there way, Olivia decided she had to know what was going on. All this special treatment was nice, and made her feel wonderful, especially since it was Elliot giving it to her, but it was driving her crazy not knowing what was happening!!!

"Elliot"

"Yes, Liv" He was prepared fore this. In fact he was confused as to why it took her so long to get curious. He was prepared since their kiss on his couch, but if she wasn't asking, he wasn't explaining. He was actually enjoying watching her expressions of confusion. He thought it was cute. He slipped his hand in his once again, and waited for it.

"What is goin on?" She asked, admiring is hand in hers, for the second time that day. "I mean, the sweet kisses? The hand holding? I know we're close, as close as best friends can get, but this? What are we?"

* * *

**WHAT!!!????? hahaah!! What does he say? Review and find out!!!**

**PS: I googled the process of adoption in New York, and I'm doing my best to keep this accurate. Don't shoot me if it's incorrect...this is fanFICTION!! **


	3. Showing Affection

****Flutiegal::Thanks!! **

**And thank you to those who reviewed, It makes my hear smile :)**

**Disclaimer:: OWN NOTHING THAT DICK WOLF CREATED--dont sue me...you will be sad to know that i have NOTHING worth suing for!! **

**Enough shenanigans...lets see what Sexy Elliot has to say for himself, shall we?**

**

* * *

  
**

_"What is goin on?" She asked, admiring is hand in hers, for the second time that day. "I mean, the sweet kisses? The hand holding? I know we're close, as close as best friends can get, but this? What are we?"_

Elliot chuckled to himself, he knew her well enough to know what she was going to say, before she said anything at all. Elliot decided to pull over in a park parking lot, cut the engine, and take a deep breath. He turned to meet her chocolate eyes, and squeezed her hand gently.

"Livvie, I love you" He stated, quite bluntly. He meant it with every fiber of his being. Immediately feeling the release of a weight he's carried since they met.

"You do?" She asked, not quite believing the words she's waited to hear him say.

"Yes, I do, I can't remember when I didn't love you, Liv. I know that this changes a lot of things and if you don't feel the same, I'll Understand, but I mean it, and I would like the chance to show you."

Olivia was almost speechless "Elliot, I love you too, I have for so long, and I was hoping you felt the same, considering the way you've been treating me, otherwise I would have had to kill you for leading me on" She chuckled.

"I would never do that to you Liv, that's why I've kept this to myself. I wanted things to work out with my family, but I wanted you, too. I made myself believe I was in love with Kathy, when I knew deep down I wasn't. I feel like I've cheated you. Lied to you, for never saying it before, but I'm saying it now and I don't want to lie about it anymore. Not to you you, or to myself. I kept the one thing you have always wanted from you. I knew I loved you and I didn't tell you, but if you'll let me, I don't want to go another day without telling you and showing you like you deserve. I love you, Olivia. I always have, and I know I always will.

"Elliot, you always showed signs that you cared, way more than any friend should. I guess I tried to push those thoughts away too. You didn't lie about anything, you did what was right for your family, I understand that, I respect you for that, don't feel guilty for that, I don't blame you for it. I could live without hearing it, as long as you were happy. What matters now is, we can finally admit our feelings to ourselves and each other. I love you too, Elliot, and even though you could never say it, you have showed me love more than you may think. "

He was relieved, he could finally treat her way she deserved and she wanted this too. Whatever this is, They would have to talk about over a dinner, or something, yes dinner..uh, date, yes that was perfect. And he knew just the place to take her.

"Liv, do you want to go out to dinner with me? I mean, I don't know, like a date?"

"Are you asking me out stabler??"

"Yes."

"Then, I would love to."

"Good, then we can talk more about this. How about I pick you up at 7?"

"Tonight?

"Well, if you have other plans, we can go another night"

"No, no, tonight is fine, 7 is good too"

"Okay, I'll bring you home and let you relax, and I'll be by at 7. Wear something nice, too, okay?"

"Okay, where are we going, El?

"That, my dear, is a secret" He said with a wink and stared the engine

Elliot drove her to her place, and they arrived there quickly.

"So, I'll see you at 7?"

"With bells on" He chuckled

Olivia laughed at his attempt to make this less awkward. As she turned to leave his car, she was stopped by his had on her arm. She turned to face him and found herself face to face with Elliot. He placed his hand on her cheek, and ran his thumb across her lips. Their lips met half way and participated in yet another breathtaking and perfect kiss.

"Bye, Elliot" she whispered into is lips as she pulled away, knowing full well that if they would continue, she would have jumped him in his car.

"Bye, Livvie" He answered back, as he watched her leave his car, and walk into her building. He waited, like always, until she looked out the window and gave a wave, to let him know she had made it to her place, safely. He learned over the years that just because you make it inside, doesn't always mean you make it to your door. So just to be safe he had her wave to him, even though she hated it. But it gave him the piece of mind he needed to know the one he really loved, was safe.

Elliot, drove off to his place, and tried to think of things to keep him busy until he could see her again. It was only 1:00 in the afternoon and he had about 6 hours to kill. This was going to be a long day. He decided to take his suits tot he dry cleaners, something he hated doing and was grateful Kathy remembered to do, he also decided to go food shopping, since he had nothing edible to eat, and unless he wanted a liquid dinner, he needed food. On his way back home, he spotted a florists shop, and got the perfect idea.

Olivia waved Elliot goodbye from her window, something she hated doing before today. It gave her an excuse to see him one last time before their first date. She suddenly felt like a teenager again, complete with butterflies in her stomach, and the tiny giggles every time she thought about him, or looked at his picture. She decided to take a nice long nap, since being awake would make her face hurt from the constant smiles that came to her face when she thought about him.

* * *

**Next up::The Date!!!!**

**you know the drill, review if you want more!!  
**


	4. Their Aarrangement

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, finals week and move out day just passed. I'm home from college now & i promise to update as much as possible!  
**

**Disclaimer:: Still own nothing! whats the highest bid for Stabler?  
**

**Lets not keep you waiting any longer! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Elliot, drove off to his place, and tried to think of things to keep him busy until he could see her again. It was only 1:00 in the afternoon and he had about 6 hours to kill. This was going to be a long day. He decided to take his suits tot he dry cleaners, something he hated doing and was grateful Kathy remembered to do, he also decided to go food shopping, since he had nothing edible to eat, and unless he wanted a liquid dinner, he needed food. On his way back home, he spotted a florists shop, and got the perfect idea._

_Olivia waved Elliot goodbye from her window, something she hated doing before today. It gave her an excuse to see him one last time before their first date. She suddenly felt like a teenager again, complete with butterflies in her stomach, and the tiny giggles every time she thought about him, or looked at his picture. She decided to take a nice long nap, since being awake would make her face hurt from the constant smiles that came to her face when she thought about him._

Elliot picked out a beautiful bouquet of white lilies, pink carnations and white daisies, knowing full well that Olivia did not go for typical roses. He decided to take Olivia to Le Cirque for dinner. He spent the day running errands and looking at the clock every chance he could. Time seemed to move slowly and he found himself wanting a time machine to bring him to 7pm.

Olivia woke from her name around 5 in the afternoon and decided to have a nice long, hot bath. As she ran the hot water and filled the tub, she found herself thinking about the recent events of her life. She decided to adopt an child, a good child, one who needed someone to love her and care for her. She would finally know what it was like to be a mother. If Elliot hadn't of suggested it, she wouldn't have even thought about it. The tub was filled and as she allowed her body to relax in the hot water, she then thought about the recent changes between her and Elliot.

Soon it was time for her to get ready, so she climbed out of the now cold water and began to dry off with a towel. As she looked through her closet, she had trouble finding one that screamed 'I'm finally going out with you and I want to jump you right now, but I'm not that easy with anyone else'. With a loud "Huff" she sifted through them for the 4th time.

"Red, no too obvious. Light blue, no because I'm hoping he wears the blue shirt that makes his eyes pop. Purple, no. Grey...Perfect." She decided on her Grey cocktail dress that hugged her curves just right. It was strapless and came down to just above the knee. Classy but sexy at the same time. Since she knew what to wear, she went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. She placed her long hair in a loose side bun, leaving a few pieces of hair to hang free in the right spot. She used her makeup to create a smokey eye feature, and used a nice shade of red for her lips. Once she was satisfied with her face and hair, she slipped into the dress and topped it off with a black small pear necklace, a black bangle bracelet, and went to her closet for shoes. She decided on her 3 inch black heels. After a once over in her long mirror she decided she was defiantly looking hot tonight. Elliot's jealousy would be in full effect tonight, should another man decide he wanted to take a look. Satisfied, she grabbed her black clutch, threw in her cell, the lipstick, her ID, some cash, and her keys, and was ready to go when she heard the knock on her door.

It was Him. And he wasn't there for pizza, beer, and movies. He was here to take her out. On a date. Elliot was there because he wanted _her_ company for the evening. As she walked to the door, she was sure she was going to collapse. Her feet carried her to the door and when she opened it, There he was, with the most beautiful flowers, and looking better than ever. He too wore Grey, her favorite suit that had. He looked breathtaking with his suit and bright blue shirt. She had a feeling he would wear it, since he knows its her favorite. She almost forgot to greet him, since she was too busy mulling over how great he looked. "Liv, you look great. Wow" He too was admiring her attire, obviously approving.

"Thanks, El, you look great too." She responded while stepping aside so he could come in.

"Here, these are for you" He stated while handing her the flowers. She took them and smiled, her face lighting up as she held them. She brought them to her nose and inhaled their scent. "Thank you, Elliot, these are beautiful. Better than roses, and the smell great." She said as she went to put them in a vase. Elliot smiled to himself, knowing that's what she was going to say. When she turned to face him, she noticed his grin. "What? Is something wrong? Did I leave the tag on the dress?" She panicked and she turned her head to see the back of the dress.

Elliot walked to her and placed his hands around her waist, "No baby, you look great, I just knew that you wouldn't have wanted roses, and lilies are your favorite."

"El, how did you know that?" She laughed, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"Well, after hearing you after every date bitch about how much you hate roses, I figured it was a safe assumption."

They shared in a laugh and locked eyes. Before she knew it, his face was moving toward hers, and her breath hitched as his lips touched hers. Their best kiss yet, she was sure of it. He pulled away, to her disappointment, before things got to heavy. "Are you ready?" He asked, moving to grab her hand. "Yes, I am." She said with confidence, since she had waited for this night since she met the man.

He led them out her door and down the hall to the elevator. "Where are we going?" She asked, hoping he would actually tell her.

"Uh, uh, nope, not telling. I am going to surprise you and you are not going to badger me the whole way there" He said with a chuckle. "I was afraid of that" She laughed back.

He was such a gentleman with her. Holding doors for her, opening her car door. Holding her hand the whole time, even in the car. And when he looked at her tonight, she could feel the difference between before, and now. He was sweeter, more caring, and and he seemed to be more relaxed. They arrived shortly and Elliot watched her face light up when she realized where they were. "El, are you serious?" She asked excitedly. "Yes, unless you would rather eat someplace else." He teased. "No, this is perfect, but, how--" She was cut off, "Liv, I know you, I know that you have been drooling over this place since it opened, and no guy you have dated wanted to spend the money to bring you here. So, here we are."

Elliot placed his arm around her waist, and guided her to the door of the restaurant. Elliot stepped up to the hostess and informed her that they had arrived. "Of course, Mr. Stabler, right this way."

She led them to a small table located toward the back of the place. It was dimly lit and a bottle of Olivia's favorite wine was waiting for them. After they were seated, Elliot offered a glass of wine, which she gladly accepted. They exchanged small talk about what to order, and when they had decided, Steve, their waiter, arrived to take their order. When Steve left, they were finally alone. Elliot slide his hand hers across the table, and caressed his thumb over her hand.

"So, how are things going with the adoption?" Elliot started

"I'm not sure, El. Grace called me and said there were a few things that didn't look good on my application."

"Like what? You're perfect"

"Thanks, but apparently ACS thinks its good idea for the parents to actually come home on a regular basis, and speaking of the plural form of parent, I am unfortunately, the singular version, which makes it harder. " She replied, while sipping her wine.

"hmm, I'm sorry to hear that, but I know you can do this, there has to be a way. And you deserve this chance, Liv." Elliot assured her.

"Well, I was thinking, I could change half of the problem" She stated, treading into dangerous waters.

"Oh, yea? How?" Elliot questioned.

"I was thinking, maybe I could transfer out of SVU, Do something less demanding, you know? So I'll be home for Ashley. Then at least I'll be a reliable option."

"Transfer? Out of SVU? Really?"

"Yes, I know that will be a big change, but I want to be sure I am a fit mother. If I want to be the best possible candidate, then I need to do something. I'm going to talk to Cragen and see what he thinks, so don't panic yet, or plan any goodbye parties, okay?" She gave a sweet smile, and he loosed up a bit. He didn't like the idea of working without her, but he understands completely.

"Okay, I understand, but if there's a way that you can stay, then please try."

"Well, we can't be partners for very long, anyway."

"Huh? why?"

"We'll, If my assumptions are correct, then this is a date, and I plan on dating you, Stabler, as often as I can. Therefore, policy states that we can't have our cake, and eat it too." said Olivia.

"You are correct, baby, but I don't know how I'll handle not seeing you at work."

"Nothing is set in stone yet, so lets just enjoy things while we can, okay?"

"You're right, lets work it all out." Elliot relaxed a bit.

Over their dinner Elliot and Olivia talked more about work, the adoption, and his children. He stole glances of her all evening, and she did the same. Both equally content with the progress of the date, and their developing relationship. When they were ready, Elliot paid the bill, and they left arm in arm, and flirting every step of the way. When they neared the door, Elliot stopped walking, and they both noticed the falling rain. "Damn it, and I don't even have a jacket!" Olivia yelled. Just before she could rant on about how her hair would be ruined or he makeup would run, or her heels were not meant for running through the rain, Elliot draped his jacket over her shoulders and took her hand.

"On 3, we walk, quickly, okay?" He asked. She nodded in approval. "Okay, 1, 2, 3!" And they ran as quick as her heels would take them, stopping only when they got to his car. Elliot, decided they were wet anyway, and took a bit longer than needed, to find his keys. Realizing they were in his jacket pocket, he went to reach for them. "El, where are you keys, I'm getting soaked?" Olivia complained. He looked her in the eyes, and as he reached for his keys with one hand, the other reached for her face. Sliding his thumb along her jaw line, he went in, and crashed his lips onto hers. with no sign of stopping, the kiss deepened, and their mouths opened, letting their tongues find each other, and intertwine. His hands began to run over her body, and hers followed suit. He caressed her waist, back, and down to her nice ass, as her hands felt his neck, face, arms, and muscular chest.

Standing the pouring rain, inches from the shelter his car would bring, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler were making out, without a care in the world.

When they came up for air, their foreheads touched and his hands ran along her cheeks. "Let's go home" Olivia suggested, wanted to continue in the privacy of her bedroom.

Elliot nodded and unlocked the doors. She stepped inside, and with the heat on to warm their chilling bodies, they were headed for her place. Never would she have thought that of all men she could bring home with her, would Elliot Stabler be one of them. They only one that even matters.

* * *

**What's next? Review if you wanna find out!**

**OH! And I wanted to write a little piece of smut to follow this chapter for you darling readers, but I suck at writing smut. So instead of ruining the story with my sad attempts, I decided I would give you all an option::**

**1--Someone out there sends me some smut that I can put in the next chapter (I'll choose the best one if you get a few sent to me)**

**OR**

**2--I just move on with the story**

**YOUR CHOICE!**

**(private message me those suggestions) (or email them to me at )**

**REVIEW PLEASSSSEEE :) THANKS, YOU ROCK!

* * *

  
**


	5. My Aphrodisiac

**Updated again today, thought you all deserved it since it took me forever to bring you chapter 4. I decided to just write what I could, so sorry if it stinks.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much to me! **

**Still own...oh yea...nothing! But maybe Dick Wolf can share?**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

_Standing the pouring rain, inches from the shelter his car would bring, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler were making out, without a care in the world._

_When they came up for air, their foreheads touched and his hands ran along her cheeks. "Let's go home" Olivia suggested, wanted to continue in the privacy of her bedroom._

_Elliot nodded and unlocked the doors. She stepped inside, and with the heat on to warm their chilling bodies, they were headed for her place. Never would she have thought that of all men she could bring home with her, would Elliot Stabler be one of them. They only one that even matters._

Elliot decided to drive to his place, since it was closer, and he wanted to touch her again. Kiss her, love her, in private, and very soon. He threw his car in park, and they both dashed for his door, this time, Elliot had his keys ready, and flew the door open faster than he could think. Once inside they were all over each other again. Like magnets responding to the natural pull. Again their hands roamed each others bodies, reveling in every touch. Elliot lifted Olivia off the ground, and spun her around. Her legs locked around his waist just before he pinned her to the wall. He made quick work of her neck, kissing, nibbling, and sucking every inch he could reach, loving the fact that she decided on a strapless, sleeveless dress. Olivia threw her head back, and enjoyed the sensations of his hot breath on her skin, for the first time. "Elliot" She panted out "this is wonderful, but I think we should take this elsewhere" She hinted. "I know just the place, baby" He replied, and carried her down the hall. He pushed open the door to his bedroom, and laid her down on the king sized bed. He let his eyes wander over her body as he took off his shirt, truly noting how beautiful she looked. When his shirt was on the floor, he reached for her heels, taking each off one at a time. He ran his hands up her smooth legs, stopping every couple of inches to place a kiss on her olive skin.

Olivia watched as he worshiped her body, loving every touch, and every kiss. The feelings alone were about to send her over the edge, and he hadn't touched her in any spot that should make her body feel so hot. "Liv, baby, you are so beautiful, you know that?" He moaned into her mouth. "Elliot, please, I want you so bad, make love to me, El" She almost begged.

Elliot chuckled and he found the zipper on the side of her dress. "Oh, I plan on it baby, you don't have to beg me." He slid the zipper from under her arm all the way to her thigh, and when it was all the way down, he began to remove it, and her black lace thong from her body. As she helped him take her dress off, she also began to remove his belt, the one she got him for his last birthday. She smiled as she took it off, and tossed it on the floor. She moved her fingers to his button and zipper and quickly removed his pants and boxers. Elliot took off the last piece of clothing between them, her bra, and marveled at her stunning body. She reached for him then, and was granted another kiss.

"I Love You Olivia Benson." Elliot whispered into her ear.

"And I Love You Elliot Stabler"

Within seconds their two bodies, became one, resulting in the single most satisfying experience that either one of them had been apart of.

Olivia woke up him up 4 times that night to repeat their first time together, and she was not denied once.

Around 7am Elliot woke up, and found his arms tied around Olivia, and he inhaled the scent of her shampoo. He smiled then, and let his eyes take him back to sleep. It had been a long night, and there was not one place in the world he would rather be. Instead of waking from a dream, hoping to see her next to him, he was loving what reality had brought him.

They Slept in late and when Olivia finally opened her eyes, she was relieved to find out that she was not dreaming at all. She had gotten the best night sleep, and woke up to Elliot holding her close. She Shifted in bed to look at him better, and smiled when she saw that he was already awake.

"Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?"

"Perfect, absolutely perfect" She replied with a kiss. "Mmm, I could get used to this" Elliot moaned in her mouth, pressing his tongue against hers.

"Me too, babe"

"Well, it's Sunday, and we don't have work, and I'm content laying here with you all day, so how do you feel about being lazy with me?" He asked while nuzzling her neck.

"That sounds fantastic, I never get to be lazy, and I love laying here with you. I don't know why you don't use this bed baby, it's so damn comfortable."

"Well, this is a lot space for one person, I knew I'd get lonely" He rubbed his hands up her back, and she snuggled a bit closer to him.

"Well, it's a good thing you have me now, to keep you company." She said with a wink. He kissed her lips again before he replied "Good thing I have space for us."

"We have a lot of good things in this bed, huh?" She teased

"Many good things, baby." He rolled over on top of her, and once again, they made love. The first of many times that day.

* * *

**Kind of a filler chapter for now, next up, more about the adoption and lets see what other good things are in store for our favorite couple!**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are the best presents ever!  
**


	6. Add My Name

**So sorry! It's been forever since I've updated! What can I say, Life just gets in the way of my fantasy world **

**Don't own a thing**

**Read, enjoy, review, thanks!**

* * *

_"We have a lot of good things in this bed, huh?" She teased_

_"Many good things, baby." He rolled over on top of her, and once again, they made love. The first of many times that day._

About a week went by before Olivia heard back from ACS, and when she did they told her she needed to come in and discuss the issues involving her application. She decided to talk to the Captain and work out at least one issue if she could. Tapping her knuckles on his door, she saw Cragean's hand wave her inside. She took a seat across from his desk and inhaled deeply. What she had to discuss would not be easy, and she knew her decisions would not be taken lightly. The Captain pulled her from her thoughts, "Olivia?" He asked.

"Captain, I have something I need to talk to you about." She stated.

"What it is? Are you okay?" He asked, worry laced in each word.

"Yes, I am, it's nothing real bad, just difficult, I guess."

"Well, spill, whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out."

"Well, about a week ago, I filed paperwork to get custody of Ashley Austin, and they need me to go and talk to them about my application."

"Okay, so you need time off, what day? You have plenty of days here, so it won't be a problem."

"No, that's not it. I know that my job is a big issue. Ashley needs a parent who is available to her at normal hours. I'm afraid SVU doesn't allow me to be home much, and if I want to adopt Ashley, which I do, then I need to either have a guaranteed set of hours, or I need to switch units."

"I see." He said. "Well, I can see if there are openings in computer crimes, I know their hours are slightly less hectic."

"I'm really sorry about this Cap'"

"Olivia, do not feel like you need to apologize for this. I know how much you want this, and I wish you the best of luck. I will do anything to help you, you are like a daughter to me, and I want you to be happy. Does Elliot know?"

"Actually, he's the one who made me apply."

"Oh, and how does he feel about you not working SVU?"

"It would actually be better for us..."

"How so?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Well, we're, kinda, dating."

"Ahh..I see, then yes the switch would work out better for you both. Well, let me see what I can do for you, I'll let you know what I get, okay?"

"Thank you Captain, I really appreciate it."

Olivia got up and made her way out of the office. Elliot knew what their meeting meant, and a part of him wished there was another way. He wanted to talk to her about fixing the other half of her problem. He decided that he would tell her that night. They had been spending a lot of time together since their date, and tonight would be no exception. It was about 5:00 and the detectives decided to head home since they were done their paperwork and had no open cases to try and solve. As usual Elliot drove them to her place and they made their way inside. As soon as they got inside, Elliot pulled Olivia into their first hug since they left for work that morning. They stood near the doorway and just held each other for a few minutes. Silently telling the other that they could count on each other to always be there no matter what. Even if they weren't working together each day, they still were the strong team that they had always been. Elliot caressed her cheek and pulled her in for one of their amazing, passionate kisses. Their foreheads touched after and Elliot suggested he make them a spaghetti dinner with a side salad. Olivia was grateful he offered to cook, since she was not up to it. Olivia decided she would take a shower to unwind from her long day.

While she was in the shower, Elliot started dinner. He was really thinking about how he was going to tell Olivia that he wanted his name on the adoption papers for Ashley. He knew that they were looking for a 2 parent family to adopt her, and obviously Olivia would not be able to that on her own. Not only that, but he loved Olivia, and sharing this experience with her would be very special to him. He soon heard Olivia emerge from the the bathroom, and smelled her scent as it traveled down the hall.

A few moments later dinner was done, and they were sitting at the table to eat their meal. As Olivia tasted his food, she complimented how great it tasted. After some small talk, Elliot decided it was time to tackle the subject that had been on his mind all day. "Hey, Liv?"

"Hmm?" She replied while sucking up a noddle.

Elliot gave a chuckle and started. "Liv, I know what you adopting Ashley will cause a few bumps in your life, but I know how much you want her, And I want to so all that I can to make that happen for you. Now, I've put a lot of thought into this and I decided that I want to adopt Ashley with you. As in, be her Adoptive father. You don't have to agree to this right away, but I want you to at least think about it. I know that ACS want Ashley to have 2 parents, and I am willing to take on this responsibility with you. Please, consider it?"

Olivia put down her fork, and stared dumbfounded at Elliot at he spoke. "Elliot, are you sure about this? I mean you already have 4 kids, and we are just starting this relationship. I don't want you to feel trapped if we don't work out. You just got divorced, and, um, uh..." She was rambling now, and Elliot thought it was cute.

"Liv, baby, yes I'm sure. I have thought about this so much. I love you, and I know that no matter what happens, we will always have each other. I'm not going anywhere. Even if I had 12 kids, I would still want this with you. And I did not just get divorced, it's been over a year, and I just can't say enough how sure I am about this." He leaned in and gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips. "Just please think about it?"

"I don't need to thin about it, El, as long as you're sure, I'd love for you to adopt Ashley with me."

Elliot's face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Really, Liv?" She shook her head with excitement and he jumped out of his chair, picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. That night they celebrated with sweet kisses, fiery touches, and whispers filled with the most loving words. He told her how much he loved her and could not wait to help her raise Ashley. He told her how great of a mother she would be and told her how beautiful of a person she was, inside and out.

"El?" She whispered against his neck as she kissed his pulse spot

"Yea, Livie?"

"I have a meeting with Grace on Thursday, do you want to come with me?"

Elliot turned to face her and simply said "Of course I do, baby" before kissing her lips, rolling her onto her back, and making love to her.

* * *

**Thought this would be a good place to stop :) Review please!**


	7. New Accommodations?

**Back again for another update! :) Again no intentions of steeling anything. Just using my imagination :)**

**Read, Review, Enjoy ! Thanks !**

**

* * *

**

_"El?" She whispered against his neck as she kissed his pulse spot_

_"Yea, Livie?"_

_"I have a meeting with Grace on Thursday, do you want to come with me?"_

_Elliot turned to face her and simply said "Of course I do, baby" before kissing her lips, rolling her onto her back, and making love to her._

It was Thursday and both Elliot and Olivia were getting ready to leave work to meet with Grace. As she was putting on her coat, the Captain called Olivia into his office.

"Yeah, Cap?"

"Well, I spoke to 1PP and there is an opening in our Computer Crimes Unit. The hours would be from 9 to 5 Monday through Friday with 2 Saturdays a month? How does that sound to you?"

"Wow, That was fast. That, uh, sounds great! I can't believe it! I'll take it!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Good, I already told them you would, you start Monday." He said with a smile. "I know you will do good work for them over there, we'll miss you. Don't be too shy to visit, ya hear?"

"Oh, I wont, thank you so much, Don. For everything. I mean it. I have loved working SVU, but it's time I do something to make myself a little bit happier."

They Captain pulled her into a hug, and choked back a sob that wanted to break through. He had watched Olivia go from being a good Detective, to the best in his unit. He felt like proud father sending his only Daughter off to bigger and better things. In a way, he was. Olivia was finally getting what she always wanted. The man of her dreams, and a child of her own. He had no doubt that she would be the best mom out there, and hopefully, become a good wife to he man who he thought of as a son.

"Well, I'd better get going. I have a child to adopt." She said with a smile.

"Good luck, 'Livia. Is Elliot going with?"

"Uh, yea, he want to help me adopt her. We'll be adding his name to the papers today."

"That's great, Liv. I have no doubt that Ashley will be yours in no time. Let me know if I can anything else to help, okay?"

"I will, thanks, Don."

"Hey, I'm still your Captain 'till the end of Friday." He teased.

"Right, Thanks Cap." She said with a laugh as she pulled the door open, and met with Elliot to head out.

The Detectives made their way out of the building and as usual Elliot opened the car door for her. They got in, and he drove the few blocks to the Adoption Agency. On the way they talked about how anxious they were to bring Ashley home with them. Elliot pulled into the first parking space he found, got out, and walked hand in hand with Olivia into the tall building. They were greeted by Grace and led to a small conference room so they could discuss Olivia's application.

"Hello, Olivia, Elliot. It's nice to see you both again." Grace started.

"Hello." They both stated in unison.

Grace chuckled a bit at they synchronization, and began "Well, Olivia, I know last time we spoke I told you the 2 problems we had about your application. You said you would try and work it out. Did you have any luck?"

"Actually, Elliot here would like to be the adoptive father, I was wondering if we could add his name somehow to the application?" Olivia asked.

"Well, that changes the type of application, you will both need to fill out a Joint Application of Adoption form. Since I know the both of you, you can fill it out as soon as possible and I'll put a rush on that paper work. Are you two residing together?"

Elliot cut in then, knowing Olivia would have told the truth "Actually, we are currently looking for a space big enough for all of us. A 4 bedroom in the Manhattan area. You see, I already have 4 kids, and have joint custody of them, so we'll need space for all of us. We should have something by the month's end."

Olivia stared at him, shocked at this new found information. "Well, then all that's left is the issue involving occupation, and the amount of time you will be spending at home?"

"I was just informed today that I will be starting my new position on Monday. The hours are 9 to 5 Monday through Friday, and 2 Saturdays a month."

This time Elliot was the one shocked at the new information. Monday was too soon. How could this happen?

"Okay, good. And will you, Elliot be able to care for Ashley while Olivia is working those Saturdays?"

"Uh, yes..yes, I will. I work 2 Saturdays a month as well, but I will be sure to make them the opposite of Olivia's"

"Great! This looks very good Olivia. As soon as you two fill out the Joint Application, we should be able to schedule a home check and then the finalization should be complete."

"can we fill out that form now?"

"Sure, let me go get one ready for you, sit tight."

When Grace left the room, Elliot took Olivia's hand in his, they both smiled. This went easier that they had thought, however they would have to have a major discussion once they got home. Who was he to assume they would move in together so soon? And who was she to not tell him about her new position? Grace walked into the room, handed them the form and allowed them to fill it out privately. They filled out the form together, and once they were done, they handed it to Grace on their way out.

"Thank you so much for coming in today. I'll be in touch to schedule that home check. Let me know as soon as you find your permanent place." She said with a smile.

Elliot and Olivia both agreed and said their goodbyes. Once in the car, the tension could be felt building as each moment passed.

* * *

**Oh no! What else starts with A? Argument? Review for more!**


	8. First Argument

**Hey ya'll! back for another update! Awesome! Love those reviews :) **

**Sorry for all the typos and such, I really am not that bad, I just type really fast and overlook my mistakes when I read over them. I don't have a beta, so bear with me please. I'm trying to get better, I promise! Anywhoo, thanks for not complaining, I get mad at myself for the mess-ups. **

**Same as always, don't own a thing, except Grace...she's MINE! muahahahaha, LOL**

**Read, Review & Enjoy :D **

**

* * *

**

_Elliot and Olivia both agreed and said their goodbyes. Once in the car, the tension could be felt building as each moment passed._

The ride to Olivia's place was long, silent, and uncomfortable. They were both annoyed at the other, and other than being angry at each other because of work, they had never fought before. This was not about a case, or a victim, or speeding to catch a perp. This was personal. And this could change them for better, or for worse. Once Elliot pulled up to Olivia's building, they both go out, and went to head up to her place. Neither said they wanted to talk about "it" but they both knew what was coming. Yes, once that door closed upstairs, it was on. Each step seemed like an eternity and the distance to their destination seemed like it was getting farther away. Finally they reached her door, she unlocked it, and they both sucked in a deep breath.

They stared at each other for a moment before she spoke, "I'm gonna go change, you can watch T.V." As she turned to walk away he interrupted her escape.

"When were you going to tell me, Olivia?" He used her full name, this was not good.

"Tell you what, Elliot?" Two could play that game.

"That your last day with SVU is tomorrow?" He raised is voice then, trying to intimidate her. He would have to try a lot harder than that.

"I JUST found out today! I was going to tell you when we got home!" She yelled back.

"Why didn't you tell me on the way there? I know now that that's what Cragen was talking to you about."

"When were YOU going to inform me that we were 'Currently looking for a bigger space?' huh, El?"

"Oh come one, I said that because I know full well that either of our cramped apartments would not pass any home visit! You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you?" She scoffed "Let's set one thing straight right now! We make those decisions, TOGETHER! You know I hate being blindsided like that!"

"Then that applies to you to, Liv. I had to find out partner of almost a decade is leaving my side in less than 24 hours! That wasn't an easy pill to swallow either! I though I would have more time to process this, Liv." He moved to sit on the couch now, head in his hands. It was starting to sink in. Who would he work with? He can't handle trying to work with another person, let alone another person working with him. Who would stick around?

Olivia realized she should have warned him before they went in to talk to Grace. This is going to be hard on both of them. "El, sweetie." She pulled him into a hug "I will never leave your side. I will always be there for you. Just like I know you will always be here for me. We may not get to work together, and that sucks, but baby, we get something better than that. We get to come home to each other. No more lonely nights in separate places, left to deal with the effects of this job alone. And we will soon have a child here who will need both of us. I've been looking at all the positives in this, that I never thought you were being negative, as usual." She ended with a smile. "And I guess I knew we would need a better place, I just really like mine. I'm not sure I'm ready to leave it yet, but you're right, We need space for your kids and Ashley. I'm sorry for being stupid, can you forgive me?"

Elliot smiled at her. He could never stay truly mad at her. They were both being silly and hot headed. "Baby, of course I forgive you, and you're not stupid. I'm sorry too, Liv. Forgive me?"

He flashed his blue puppy dog eyes, and she melted into him. "Yes, I forgive you." They weren't sure who started it, but soon Elliot was bringing her into her bedroom to kiss and make up.

About an hour later, Olivia had her head nestled in the nook of Elliot's shoulder. "We survived out first fight as a couple." She whispered.

"I think we might have to fight more often, baby, make up sex is wonderful!"

Olivia laughed at him "I would have thought you and Kathy did this on a regular basis, El"

"Hell no, Liv, We fought and I left. We didn't touch each other for a good year and half before I left for good."

"Wow, thats a lot of pent up, umm...Over a year? That's why you were such an asshole, you needed a good lay"

They both laughed together. She was right, but he wouldn't have to deal with that anymore. Yes, Elliot Stabler was going to be one happy man.

* * *

**Aww, see, first fight wasn't TOO bad, was it? Review please!**


End file.
